


Movie Night

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Eridan is a massive dweeb, Eridan is pretty much teaching him how to kiss ok, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Movie Night, Sollux doesn't know what he is doing, aRE YOU HAPPY NOW MADDIE, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time when Eridan pulled away, he placed their foreheads together, grinning. "Not so bad for a first kiss, am I right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Sollux had no idea why he thought this was a good idea, they could barely sit in a room for less than thirty minutes without breaking into a huge argument. Yet, here he was. Sitting next to him, watching a movie, in his _hive_.  It was really awkward at first, the two of them, just standing there, unsure how to act. Eridan was the first to say something, asking if he wanted something to eat. Sollux hesitated, wondering if the seadweller was trying to poison him, but he shook the idea out of his head as his stomach rumbled.  He hasn't eaten in days. Eridan made some cookies, which to Sollux's delight, had honey in them. No, not mind honey. Just regular honey. 

He practically stuffed his face with them, much to Eridan's disgust. 

"You have no fuckin' manners, Sol." The highblood sneered. Sollux merely rolled his eyes, too busy stuffing his mouth to reply with a verbal response. 

Eridan then dragged the yellowblood to the bookcase filled with movies, allowing him to choose whatever film he wanted. He had seen all of the ones he owned, having way to much time on his hands than he really wanted, so he didn't care. Eridan mostly owned rom-coms, which was not surprising, the guy was a sap. Finding something not romantic, Sollux chose an action film, one with lots of explosions and death. The title was too long, something like _In Which A Greenblood Has An Affair With An Unlawful Outcast With No Self-worth Whose Bloodcolor Is Quite Unknown-_ blah blah blah. He only chose it for the violence rating.  Eridan scoffed at the choice, sitting down on his couch gently.  Sollux slid the movie into the player and sat on the other end of the couch completely, a lot more roughly, practically making Eridan bounce off his seat. He earned a few chastisements for that. 

The movie started off fine, stupid opening shit, lot's of death scenes already. It was perfect, before Eridan started to slowly scoot closer. He thought he was being secretive about it, but Sollux wasn't oblivious to it at all. It was quite funny, really. Sollux said nothing, sitting there quietly, pretending to watch the movie as the highblood scooted closer, and closer. It started to get a little annoying, especially when he could feel Eridan's cool breath on his neck. What a fucking creep, breathing on him like that. The movie was actually starting to get really good, but it got harder and harder to concentrate with _Eridan's hand on his fucking thigh._ Sollux gulped, breath coming in heavy rasps. He was conflicted between wanting his hand there, and wanting to punch him in the face. The climax of the movie started when the main character found out that her matesprit was working with the culprit the entire time, but Sollux didn't get to see what happened next because the highblood's other hand was caressing his cheek, yanking his head away from the screen. Suddenly, instead of looking at the familiar face of the little greenblood on screen, he was looking at Eridan, whose violet eyes were fixed on his own mutant pair. Sollux began to panic as the eyes slowly, closed and got closer. He froze, whispering, "I've never ki'thed anyone before." 

Eridan opened his eyes, inches from Sollux's face. "Oh, I'm...I'm sorry." He started to back away, but the yellowblood grabbed his scarf, pulling him back.

"I never th'aid I didn't want to ki'th you, I was ju'tht telling you. I don't know what to do." Sollux spit out, cheeks flushing.

Eridan grinned, shark-like teeth glinting in the light illuminating from the TV screen, "It's not rocket science Sol, it's just somethin' you do." 

"You're making it th'ound too ea'thy. E'thpecially to th'omeone that ha'th never done it." 

"Do you wanna kiss me?"

Sollux paused, cheeks growing darker. He actually really wanted to kiss him, like really wanted to. But he didn't want to do it and suck at it, and then have to deal with the teasing that came from Eridan. He would make fun of him, he just knew it. The guy was an asshole like that. "Ye'th."  He finally sputtered out. 

Eridan sighed a sigh of relief, closing the space between them. They merely ended up pressing their lips together, pulling away with a light smack. Sollux was shaking, completely wired to the core. The highblood whispered something like, "Follow my lead." before their lips were touching again, this time a lot less hesitantly. Closed mouth kisses turned into open mouth ones, and _holy shit_ Eridan was a good kisser. How he came to be this good, Sollux had no idea. It didn't add up, unless Eridan spent all his time practicing or something. That was something he'd definitely see that guy do. 

This time when Eridan pulled away, he placed their foreheads together, grinning. "Not so bad for a first kiss, am I right?" 


End file.
